Boys night Out Only
by caz1969
Summary: GRissom, Brass, Nick, Warrick, Greg & Hodges enjoy a night out without the girls
1. Chapter 1

Boys' Night Out only, well nearly

**Boys Night Out Only.**

Grissom, Brass, Nick, Warrick, Greg & Hodges had arranged to have a night out; Well Greg came up with the idea to begin with.

Sara & Catherine wanted to come along but they got told no it was a boys night out only.

The shift before the night out, Greg told them he had booked a restaurant for something to eat and would text them all the details after shift, Grissom told Brass that if Greg had booked it then he was worried as he saw what Greg ate for dinner when he was on shift, Brass told Grissom that they could always get something later if it was that bad.

Grissom was in the lab with Hodges when Greg came in to the room, "All set for tonight Hodges" he said, doing a few dance spins in the middle of the room, Grissom was bending down and Greg didn't see him, as Grissom stood up and took his glasses off looking at Greg, Greg nearly banged into the table. "Sorry I didn't see you Grissom, Grissom walked towards the lab door laughing, "Well Greg you can show us your dance moves later, when the lab table isn't in the way", Grissom said walking out the door and down the corridor towards his office.

Grissom went into his office, Sara was sitting at his desk, Grissom closed the door and made his way round his desk, brushing his hand against Sara as he walked past, Sara looked at him," Looking forward to tonight then Gil, she said leaning on his desk with both her elbows. Grissom laughed, "Oh yes honey, can't wait, don't know who I'm scared of more Greg or Hodges", he said smiling at Sara, "Scared, but why", she asked laughing, well not really scared of them just I hope I don't end up with them on each side of me at dinner", Sara laughed, "Brass will be there you will be fine", Sara said taking his hand as he reached it over the desk

"I will just stay at mine tonight Gil, I have some things to get packed for the move next week", Sara said as she kissed his hand. Grissom said, "If your sure I won't be that late home", they both let each others hand go and Sara stood up, "I'm going pack then have a long soak in the bath tonight, will come over to yours in the morning", Sara said as she opened the door to his office, "will see you at yours later in the afternoon before you go out and paint the town red tonight Doctor Grissom", she said smiling at him, then closed the door behind her, Grissom was watching her through the glass window in his office, Sara looked at him and he winked at her.

Grissom was driving home when he got a text; it was from Greg letting him know what restaurant he had booked. He called Brass and arranged to meet him an hour before the others in a bar not far from the restaurant.

Grissom and Sara had spent the afternoon together, she had already brought some of her things over to his house the day before, and they both unpacked her things. Grissom had got rid of some old clothes he didn't wear anymore to make room for Sara's in the wardrobe. Sara would bring more things over each day and was officially moving in next week.

They both left Grissom's house and Sara dropped Grissom off to meet Sara dropped Grissom off round the corner from the bar he was meeting Brass as no one knew they had been together for the last 5 months, and they didn't want Brass to see them. Grissom kissed Sara and told her he would see her tomorrow, she told him I won't come over too early just incase you have a late night. Grissom laughed I will be the first home I promise. He got out the car and Sara drove to her flat.

Grissom went into the Bar and Jim was already there, they both had drinks and a chat, and then went to meet the others at the Restaurant Greg had booked.

Grissom was happy he had Brass on one side and Nick on the other side of him at the table in the restaurant. Everyone applauded Greg on his choice of restaurant, Greg told them it was his second choice as the first choice was booked out, Grissom asked what was his first choice, Greg laughed and told them it was a strip club that did good food and had lovely ladies. They all laughed and Nick had said, I would love to have seen your face Grissom if he had booked it.

Brass said "We would all have went wouldn't we have Gil", Grissom looked at Brass, Brass winked at him, "Yes of course we would have Jim", Grissom said taking a drink from his glass. Greg said, Well I will remember that next time", and they all laughed.

After the meal they all went to a bar, Hodges was a bit drunk; he looked as if he had had a few drinks before they all met up. They all sat down at a table and ordered some drinks, after they had moved on to another bar later on and had a few more drinks they moved onto yet another bar, Grissom said he was going home, but Jim had told him, we will go to one more bar then we will both go home. Grissom agreed.

Nick and Warrick where standing at the bar chatting to some ladies, Greg and Hodges where up on the dance floor dancing with each other both really drunk, Grissom and Jim sat at the table both as drunk as each other.

About an hour later they all sat round the table having one last drink when Grissom suggested they continue with drinks back at his, Jim asked if he was sure as he was all set to go home after this, Grissom said he was fine but looking at Hodges he wasn't sure about him as he nearly fell over as he got up to go to the gents.

Grissom told Nick and Warrick if they wanted to stay and talk to the girls they had been talking to it was fine, but the said no and they all left the bar, Nick had to help Hodges and Greg out of the bar, they decided to put Greg and Hodges in a taxi together to take them home as they could hardly stand.

Grissom, Jim, Nick and Warrick got a taxi to Grissoms house, they got to Grissoms door and Grissom fumbled for his key in his pocket, he opened the door and they all went in, Grissom was first but he stopped after just taking two steps forward, Jim was behind him and bumped into him, Nick and Warrick laughed at them, "Look at the two oldies", Nick said still laughing. As he swung the door closed it slammed shut

But the laughter stopped when they all saw Sara asleep on Grissoms sofa.

Sara had came over to Grissoms when she finished packing at her flat, she thought she would surprise Grissom when he got into bed when he got home but she fell asleep on the sofa.

Sara jumped up as she heard the door slam shut, and saw Grissom, Jim, Nick and Warrick standing in front of the door.

"Oh well the more the merrier", Nick said walking past Grissom patting him on the shoulder, and walking over to Sara, "Congratulations to you both, that was a well kept secret", Nick said as he sat down on the sofa beside Sara. Jim and Warrick made there way to the kitchen, "Think we need drinks" Jim said

Grissom looked at Sara and Sara looked at him, and they both laughed.

"Yes Jim and make them Strong ones", Grissom said walking over to sit at the other side of Sara on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Nick walked through from the kitchen with some drinks followed by Jim; Warrick said he would be through in a minute as he had to make a phone call.

Grissom sat next to Sara who had just sat down again as she had been to the bathroom to wash her face to waken herself up, even though the shock of her friends finding her on Grissom's sofa had woke her a bit.

Grissom just sat looking at Sara; they both didn't know what to say to the rest of them.

Warrick came through from the kitchen smiling, Nick, Grissom and Sara sat on the three seated sofa, Jim and Warrick sat on the two seated sofa. Nick raised his glass, "To Grissom and Sara, and to the best kept secret", Sara nudged Nick with her elbow in his side he nearly spilled his drink, everyone laughed, "So Gil, how long?", Jim asked, Grissom looked at Sara, Sara smiled at him, "go on tell them", Grissom laughed putting his arm around Sara, "Not long enough" he said kissing Sara on the cheek blushing,

They sat laughing and they tried to work out when they started dating as Grissom and Sara where giving nothing away,

"Vacation", Warrick shouted out, Sara looked at him and smiled, Grissom looked to the floor; they felt like victims in a case being asked questions.

Grissom stood up walked to the kitchen, Warrick said, "When you both had the same vacation time off, you never did tell us where you went Sara", When Grissom got the kitchen he got a drink and brought the bottle out with him, "Refill anyone".

Nick stood up and went to the kitchen, "think I will have a beer this time Gil if that's ok?" he said as he walked into the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge, Grissom came back into the kitchen, "If you want us to go just say, we know it must be a shock us finding out, but we are all happy for you" Nick said to Grissom, Grissom and Nick hugged, "No Nick you are all fine, we would have told you one Day" Grissom said as Sara came into the kitchen, "Yeah one day, but what year", she said laughing at the two men hugging.

Everyone was sat back on the sofas, talking apart from Jim he had fell asleep with his head leaning back on the sofa, Nick said laughing, "We should get Jim home before he starts to snore", Warrick stood up, "Give me five minutes Nick and I will come with you", he said looking at his watch.

Sara put her hand on Grissom's leg as they sat next to each other, she just wanted to be left alone with him, Grissom locked eyes with Sara he just wanted the same, to be left alone with Sara.

There was a knock at the front door, Warrick smiled and Grissom and Sara jumped as they had been in a world of there own.

Grissom stood up and walked to the door opening it, "Catherine what..." Catherine stopped him, "You think I was going to miss this", she said walking through the door. Sara stood up opened mouth and Nick looked at Warrick smiling and said, "Was that who you where calling earlier Warrick", Nick looked at Sara standing open mouthed, he laughed.

"It's okay Sara , Catherine is just giving us a lift, Nick try and wake Jim up", he said as Catherine walked to stand by Warrick, Catherine kissed Warrick on the lips, by this time Grissom was standing beside Sara.

Nick, Sara and Grissom all stood open mouthed now.

"Well I thought since your secret was out, we would share ours with you all", Warrick said as he put his arm around Catherine's shoulders.

Sara asked, "When have you two been together?".

Warrick looked at Catherine and said, "Lets just say not as long as you two", he said laughing.

Everyone was laughing when Jim woke up, "What have I missed", he said trying to stand up beside the others.

Jim, Nick, Warrick and Catherine left ten minutes later after asking a few Catherine and Warrick a few questions.

As Grissom closed the door to his visitors, he turned to Sara and said, "Well that was a fun night", Sara laughed and put her arms around him, "Lets go to bed Gil", she said.

Grissom turned the lights out and they both went into the bedroom.

They both lay in bed holding each other and looking into each others eyes, "Well at least we have one secret left Gil", Sara whispered.

Grissom kissed her lips and said, "Yes and we will keep that secret till after the wedding honey",

They both fell asleep in each others arms.

THE END


End file.
